Baronzef
ShoReWol '''(commonly called simply Barons, his real-life nickname) is a young Let's player who turns out to be youngest IAS competitor in IAS history. He most likely will not be holding this title forever. His favourite game of all time is Crash Team Racing, which he has played for possibly over 100 hours total. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 8 ShoReWol joined I'm A Speedrunner as a replacement of MrEddy1667ful in IAS 8. He was placed in Group A with Yogamoanyo, TheSubpixel and Bionicle2809. His first match was against TheSubpixel, which was a race to 6 red remotes in Gex 2. He lost that match. His next match was against Yogamoanyo; a race to complete Aztec 2 Step with 5 red remotes in Gex 2. Originally he lost that match, because he forgot about getting the reward remote in Out of Toon, but Yogamoanyo gave him a rematch, which he won in, thus eliminating Yogamoanyo out of the tournament(who would later take part in the final just for fun, which he ended up winning by about an hour). His last match in Round 1 was against Bionicle2809, a race to complete Out of Toon 100% in Gex 2. He won that match as well. He had 12 points which was enough to place second in his Group, so for a surprise to many, he made it in Round 2. In Round 2 he was drawn against LukeRF44. When Round 2 was drawn, Luke was on a holiday trip. As soon he got back they planned their speedrun. They decided to do Gex 2; race to get the 2 red remotes in Pangaea 90210. It was a close match as they were switching the lead multiple times during the run, but ShoReWol ended up winning with his opponent not finishing, even tough he wanted to. This match was also a nominee for being the most exiting speedrun. But the hosts didn't give out these "awards" after the 1st talkshow. In Round 3 he was drawn against Heydavid17. At the moment when the draw was made Heydavid17 and ThePlatformKing did not have their match done, so ShoReWol had to wait to hear his opponent. When that match was finally uploaded, David and Barons did their run. They decided to do Gex 3. It was a race to get 3 remotes in Western Station. David won the speedrun. Because it was close ShoReWol wanted to finish, but ShoReWol fell from a cliff and did not finish the speedrun. In a Shaggin' Wagon, which was done quite quickly compared to other speedruns of Round 3, ShoReWol had to face CrystalFissure, TheAFH013 and MuddyMaestro. They decided to do a race to 100% first two levels and get 2 red remotes in Fine Tooning. ShoReWol came in 3rd after some technical difficulties. ShoReWol got lucky to have a 3rd chance in a 2nd Shaggin' Wagon, in which he had to face TheAFH013 and Nintendogen64. It was a race to 100% Frankensteinfeld and 100% Mao Tse Tongue. In which ShoReWol yet again lost, coming 2nd. Participation in World Cup Speedruns 1 In World Cup Speedruns 1 ShoReWol was drawn in Group A against LyleBandicoot93, DessertMonkeyJK and TheStickKid. ShoReWol did a run Medal of Honor with TheStickKid. The run was to beat level 2. The run was supposed to take 18 minutes, but ShoReWol finished in 11 and TheStickKid in around 8. ShoReWol's next race was in Driver against LyleBandicoot93. It was also a race to beat level 2. In the end Lyle won and ShoReWol didn't even finish, because he couldn't lose the cops in level 1. And in the last match ShoReWol raced DessertMonkeyJK in Toy Story 2. It was the first match recorded but not edited due to DessertMonkey's busy schedule. They raced each other in Toy Story 2. They did a race to beat Slime Time with getting 3 pizza planet tokens from each level. ShoReWol was in the lead from the start of the race to the end. ShoReWol's lead was so large DMJK did not finish. With 9 points ShoReWol was third in Group A and moved on. In Round 2, ShoReWol got to face CrystalFissure. They did a race in Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time, but CrystalFissure ultimately thrashed ShoReWol, who failed at key points during the run. After all calculations ShoReWol granted the 14th place in the tournament. Participation in IAS? Nein! ShoReWol was drawn in Group G which was a Bugs Life Group. He was drawn against Oryps100, MrEddy1667ful, TheAFH013 and Johnny Natrium. His first match was against Eddy was a '''Race to beat level 5 in Bugs Life. This was the first match uploaded on the channel. ShoReWol lost and did not finish the speedrun and send his footage. Next he raced Oryps in Spyro 1, but the demo version since ShoReWol didn't have the full game at that point. They did a race to complete it, which is Town Square, Sunny Flight and Artisans 100%. Of course there were some differences between the full game and demo, but it was still speedrunable. The speedrun was close but ShoReWol came out with a victory, but only by 6 seconds. The draw time was 4 seconds. His 3rd match of Round 1 was against TheAFH013. They did Crash 3, race get 6 crystals and 3 gems. TheAFH013 won this match easily as ShoReWol failed in Orient Express which was the first level they entered. ShoReWol's last match was done a day before the deadline. It was against Johhny Natrium. They did Bugs Life. It was race very weird race since, it was to beat level 7, starting from 4. ShoReWol won, since Johnny started out with 3 lives and therefore got a game over. With 2 wins and 2 loses ShoReWol was not able to make it to Round 2, because of how the group worked out to be. ShoReWol got back in to the tournament, because Johhny forfeit. ShoReWol was the first one to have a chance to re-enter the tournament, because he ended up 4th(first 3 go through). In Round 2 ShoReWol had to face PinstripeParagon. They did Crash 3, race to 13 crystals. It was supposed to be a post-recorded speedrun, but there were a lot of problems with ShoReWol's footage, but it ended up being a live speedrun. On the first attempt ShoReWol hadn't recorded the last 30 seconds of the speedrun, so the run was made a Void. The 2nd run included all of ShoReWol's footage. ShoReWol won, but his footage got corrupted, so the 3rd speedrun happened. This time there were no problems. And they made the run a little different: 13 crystals and the Purple gem route gem in Tomb Time. Paragon just like the first 2 runs was in front all the way until Dingodile, but lost his lead there. ShoReWol won, and moved on to Round 3. In Round 3 ShoReWol was drawn against MuddyMaestro. But the draw had a mistake and had been put CherokeeGuy45 and Abdul TheArabicGuy together. It wasn't allowed since they raced each other in Round 2. And ShoReWol and Muddy were the unlucky ones and got separated. ShoReWol in Round 3 got to face Abdul TheArabicGuy. They went on to do a race to reach Dream Weavers. In their first attempt ShoReWol got an easy victory, but it was, because Abdul was dropping frames whenever he freed a dragon. In the rematch the race was a lot closer than before, but near the end ShoReWol got a confident lead as Abdul kept dying and won by 3 minutes. In Round 4(quarter-finals) ShoReWol was drawn against MuddyMaestro yet again. And yet again they got separated as a match was drawn incorrecly. So in quarter-finals ShoReWol got to face Manaidr. They did Crash 3; race to get a game over in Under Pressure, get the box gem in Toad Village, get 1 relic from warp room 1 and 1 relic from warp room 2 and get a game over in Double Header. In the first attempt ShoReWol had to stop and Mayo didn't hear ShoReWol saying stop, resulting him continuing on. In the second attempt Mayo led the match for the whole time and won. Participation in World Cup Speedruns 2 ShoReWol was the first person to join World Cup Speedruns 2. He joined as Sweden. He also voted for set 2 for games. Which won, resulting ShoReWol bigger chances of winning the tournament, since the set consisted of "Crash Bandicoot 1"(Final game), "Spyro 2", "Gex 2", "Banjo - Kazooie" and "Toy Story 2". ShoReWol owns 4 of these 5 games. ShoReWol was drawn in Group E against CrystalFissure(Malta), LonghairGaming(Kazakhstan) and TheMachineKing(Cyprus). First match uploaded of ShoReWol was between him and LonghairGaming(Kazakhstan). And it was the fourth match uploaded of the tournament. It was a Toy Story 2 race. A race to beat the first level 100%. ShoReWol won this one easily. His next match was against CrystalFissure(Malta). They did Gex 2; race to beat the 2nd boss. CrystalFissure had the upper hand against ShoReWol. His last Round 1 match against TheMachineKing(Cyprus) took a while to get done. It was done when ShoReWol had a school break, because of the time zones and TheMachineKing's awake and ShoReWol's sleeping times. It was Spyro 2; race to get "Foreman Bud's puzzles" orb in Idol Springs and 100% Hurricos, chitched. ShoReWol won this one easily, because TheMachineKing was failing a lot. Forgetting to get gems to pay for swimming. He did an extra orb challenge. Entering Idol Springs without having swimming. But also TheMachineKing also got a lot closer in Hurricos, because of ShoReWol doing Hurricos almost all non-chitched. After all of the matches of Group E(ShoReWol's Group) were done, 3 players tied with 12 points. Those were ShoReWol himself, CrystalFissure and TheMachineKing. The triple threat match was done very quickly, but the whole tournament was slowed down, due to somebody deleting the channel that all of the video's were uploaded to. Find out more of this incident by clicking here. The race was in Toy Story 2. Race to get 3 tokens in Andy's House, Andy's Neighborhood and Allies and Gullies. TheMachineKing post recorded due to him not being online when the match occurred. ShoReWol granted 2nd place in the Triple Threat and continued on in the journey. In Round 2(Quarter-finals), ShoReWol was put against LyleBandicoot93(Mexico). In WCS 1 Lyle had beat ShoReWol, so ShoReWol wanted revenge. And he got it, by beating Lyle in a Gex 2 race to get 12 red remotes and 3 white remotes. Progressing through to Semi-finals, ShoReWol raced Heydavid17(Iran). ShoReWol beat David by a big margin in Spyro 2; race to 100% the whole first world and beat Gulp. ShoReWol made history by being the first person who got in to the WCS 2 final and eliminating 2 hosts, thus in succession as well. In the Grand Final, ShoReWol was against CrystalFissure again, Gag73 and MrFinlandBoy. ShoReWol was predicted to come last, 4th. But the prediciotns were wrong as CrystalFissure after quit early on, because of a game over. MrFinalndboy won by a large margin. Gag almost got a game over, if he would have gotten it, ShoReWol would have been second, but ended up third. Participation in Old-School Speedruns 1 ShoReWol was drawn in Group B, alongside HennaGalaxy, Abdul TheArabicGuy and LyleBandicoot93. And right from the start of the tournament nobody, even ShoReWol himself, didn't predict ShoReWol getting out of Round 1, but ShoReWol proved himself and many people wrong as in his first match uploaded he beat Lyle in a Crash Bash speedrun to get the Trophy, Gem and Crystal in all warp room 1 levels. But on his second match he raced the Crash legend. Abdul. As preditcted ShoReWol lost, and the race was to beat Komodo Bros. in Crash 2. ShoReWol had planned out a run with HennaGalaxy, but later on he dropped out, and was replaced by WumWip, and on the day WumWip joined they did their match which was a race to get 1 purple CTR Token. ShoReWol won and granted 12 points. In Quarter-Finals, ShoReWol took on the host - DigitalMasterpieces. They raced in CTR; race to get 2 blue CTR tokens. ShoReWol was in the lead from the start, because DigitalMasterpieces fell of a bridge in the first race. The lead was increasing throughout the first world, but it was shrinking in the second one. And DigitalMasterpieces got the lead in Papu Papu's boss race, but he lost the race against Papu Papu, meaning he lost the lead. ShoReWol beat Papu Papu and got his second blue CTR token in Tiger Temple, thus winning the race. In Semi-Finals, ShoReWol, had to face Abdul TheArabicGuy yet again. The race planned to be Crash 3; race to get all coloured gems with 5 gold/platnimu relics. ShoReWol was doing very bad and was quite fed up with the game, which made them both stop. They both wen't in to a group chat with DigitalMasterpieces and others. ShoReWol made everything dramatic by saying that he will never play Crash Bandicoot and would leave the community. DigitalMasterpieces offered them both to send footages to him and that would be the run although they didn't even finish, and ShoReWol would go to the second chance round. ShoReWol refused to enter "Second Chance". After much coaxing ShoReWol finally agreed to do the matches although he said it pesemistic. "Ok, I'll lose those 2 matches and be on my way." DigitalMasterpieces understood that as he would lose the matches on purpose and marked ShoReWol as forefeit, which basically means that he was kicked out. Statistics Per Tournament Statistics Match Statistics Per Match Statistics World Cup Speedruns Matches IAS & WCS Rivals IAS (I'm A Speedrunner) Rivals *Note: The scores are looked at ShoReWol's perspective. WCS (World Cup Speedruns) Rivals Trophies WCS2 - Bronze.png|World Cup Speedruns 2 - Bronze Trophy Category:World Cup Competitor Category:Wiki Editor Category:Competitors Category:World Cup Finalist Category:World Cup Medalist